Midnight sun
by 166candyland
Summary: bella and edward are getting a surprise from esme... college!will bella want to leave when reneseme is starting to love jacob? summary sucks but story is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight sun

by Jamie Ewell

Twilight fan fiction

Prologue

Edwards hand grazes mine. he stands to walk our daughter down the aisle. It seems like yesterday we had to persuade the volturi to keep her alive. They were not convinced at first but anything can happen. Jacob will treat her well. I know that. I will never have to worry about her safety while shes in Jacobs hands.

Chapter 1

Edward and I were in our meadow. I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair. This is the first time in a while we have been able to actually have time to our selves and not be annoyed by the volturi or anyone else. It actually felt really weird. Edward noticed.

" what are you thinking Bella?" he asked.

I smile.

'a lot of things' I think in my mind.

" how we finally get to be alone for once in a very long time." I say snuggling closer to him.

He chuckles.

"I was hoping you would show me." he says.

I smile, I look at him and expand my barrier to show him what I was thinking. I decided to not tell him what I was really thinking.

"really?" he asked. Then he kissed me. We kissed for a while until I was laying on my back.

"wait." I say

"what?" he asked.

"not here."

"why not."

"what if someone sees us."

"let them."

"that's new for you."

"i know."

That's when I sit up.

"now that's new." he says

i look down and act like everything is okay. he knows its not.

"im just worried about reneseme." i tell him

" it seems like we only have like another 5 years until she looks 25. she already looks 13."

he nods. everyday, even though its slowing down, renesemes growth increases about 3 centimeters every day. he stands and takes my hand. he walks back to the cottage.

"i know what you mean. i am worried too." he says.

"i try to make each day almost like its the last."

the moment has officially been turned into an awkward vibe. thats when i decide to lighten it up a bit.

"you know." i begin in my seducing voice. inching ever so slowly towards him.

"i still have that first thought in mind."

before i knew it his lips crashed onto mine. he picked me up bridal style and led me to the bedroom. he set me onto the bed. his shirt was already ripped off i kindly took care of it. he kisses under my jaw making me moan in pleasure which he enjoyed. then he ripped my shirt off. i hated that shirt anyway. he ripped the bra off with it. he didnt hesitate and he moved directly to my breasts and kissed each one. i flip my head back in pleasure.

"Edward..." i whisper.

i didn't even notice but my pants were off. he kissed down my stomach and took my underwear off with his teeth driving me insane. he kissed beside my thigh making my breath hitch.

"stop...teasing me" i say.

he chuckles.

then he kissed my clit and sucked which made me moan loudly. i could have came right there but that would have took me out of my pleasure and his. then i felt something familiar enter me. his fingers. he kissed me and finally made it to my g-spot. i couldn't hold on much longer.

"Edward! im close!" then i orgasm. my back arched as i released. my breathing slowed.

"wow." i whisper.

he chuckles.

he lays next to me. then he rolls me on top of him. he wanted to. he reached up and kissed me softly then he inserts inside me. He moans as i kiss down his neck on to his chest. then he thrusts. i moan.

"oh edward." i moan.

he moans of pleasure. we start to pick up the speed. he rolls so he is ontop and i wrap my legs around his waist so he can go deeper.

"faster." i whisper

he does. i couldn't hold on.

"edward!"i scream as i cum.

"bella..." he whispers.

then we spent the rest of the day together at home where no one would disturb us.


	2. Chapter 2 day after

**A/N: hey yall! Sorry if the last chapter was really short. please know that im writing this at school. also know that this might be a very graphic book with LEMONS and violence 030. ok well enjoy chapter 2 my little twilight fans oh and make sure to read the twilight oath! only true fans do!**

Chapter 2...

after spending the ENTIRE night at the cottage, we decided that it was time to head back to esmes. Reneseme was at jacobs as usual. i love when edward and i walk together. than a rush of wind passes us. emmet. then rosalie follows after tackling him.

"what did emmet do this time?" i asked Edward.

he just shook his head and laughed. i rather leave that question unanswered. as we walk in we, i see alice sitting on the couch in a very bad mood. thats too odd i almost felt like slapping her in the face and asking her whats wrong. then esme comes in with a huge grin on her face thats was big enough to go around the world twice.

"i have great news." she began

"since bellas eyes are now gold and not red, its time."

edward squeezes my hand

"you dont mean," rosalie began

esme nods.

"your going to college!" she squealed.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW IT IS SHORT! im doing this at school and i barley have time to do it here. please accept my huge dumb excuse. i will write more after 3 reviews and i want to thank alley-cat for making the twilight oath that was so freaking awesome! bye bye.**


End file.
